richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Heather
Heather, labeled The Queen Bee, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. She is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island. She is a member of the Dodekatheon where she holds the rank of Artemis. Profile Heather strives for power. She believes that history only remembers those who wield power. In some ways, whether she even realizes it or not, she is on her way to becoming a modern-day Cleopatra. A young woman who possessed the looks, the brains, and the talent to get whatever she wanted whenever she felt like having it. In her mind, she has all of the tools necessary to rule over others and that no one should dare question it. Her home life is a bit of a mixed bag. Being in a rich family, there really isn't a whole lot of love that is thrown around. Her father spending more time making sure their bank account was growing, her mother spending money to make sure she was the most luxurious person in the room, her sisters following in her mother's footsteps. And then there was younger brother Damien, who thrived on making Heather's life a misery by booby-trapping her room, putting glue in her hair conditioner, and holding the key to her deepest, darkest secret that would surely destroy her. Since obtaining power is Heather's ultimate goal, she applies herself to whatever will help her make it a reality. This does mean that she would have to do some work, but it would pay off in the end if she played her cards right. She has a good mind, maintaining a bit of intelligence. Is quite athletic, possessing flexibility from being a ballerina. And it helps that she keeps her body looking good enough to attract any boy and make them willing to do whatever she commanded. Overview Total Drama Island .]] When Heather heard about Total Drama Island, she dismissed it at first. But then she thought about it a little more carefully. Particularly since it could provide her with experience in ruling Europe. Plus the $100,000 prize would be a bonus since her mother is seriously cutting her allowance just so she could provided for her own needs. All she needed to do was put together an audition tape that would surely get her in. At first, she was appalled at where she was and what she would be dealing with. But before she could make the final decision to get the hell off the island as quickly as possible, she took another look at her fellow campers. Heather decided that the other kids were not even mediocre at best and felt she would be better off nabbing the easiest $100,000 she could ever make. Plus, the show would make great practice for her abilities. A master at manipulation, she would make others side with her or make them fight amongst themselves. All done so as to stay one step ahead of everyone on her way to victory. This has resulted in everyone hating her by the end of the show, in particular Beth and Lindsay, for using them in a so-called alliance until booting them when they became useless, as well as Gwen and LeShawna, two girls who were bold enough to stand up to her. However, karma would get back at Heather in spades. Just before the finale, Heather competed in a series of I Triple Dog Dare challenges against Gwen and Owen. While Owen would willing take and succeed every dare, Heather and Gwen were passing dares onto one another. Then, Gwen managed to form a partnership with Owen and the two specifically passed off all dares to her. When a dare by Lindsay called for Heather to be shaved bald, she instinctively kicked the shaver out of Chef's hand. Though it shaved off large sections of her hair, her initial refusal to take the dare resulted in her being eliminated. Heather let out a scream that echoed throughout Muskoka. Total Drama Academy: Year One Embarrassed and humiliated, Heather returned home and locked herself in her room until her hair could grow back. She had just grown enough to make a short ponytail when she got the call to return to the show. She outright refused to go, even though she would be spending two years at a very prestigious boarding school. Unfortunately for her, she was legally obligated to come back and her father had no interest in dealing with lawsuits. As expected, things were not in Heather's favor upon arriving at Richmore Academy. At Riker Hall, she was assigned to room with Eva, who had the physical strength to keep her in check if need be. In taking the school's entrance exam, she was not one of the eight to score high enough to be allowed to study with the student body. Meaning she would be stuck with the majority of the cast from the show. What's more, the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow were hardly favorable to her as she was generally found on the losing end. .]] However, her past exploits caught the attention of a clique called the Dodekatheon. Silently ruling over the student body, they tasked Heather with ensuring that one of their own, Chelsea, got onto the student council. At first, Heather set her sights on taking Courtney out of contention, but then switched to Harold after recognizing he would be a greater threat. This, along with succeeding in her primary objective, resulted in her being promoted to the rank of Artemis within the Dodekatheon. Heather would win a recent challenge with Harold. The prize was each receiving a private dinner date with their respective dates. Heather wanted to pass it off, but interim host and dormitory resident assistant Jessica forced her to accept the prize when she mentioned having previously been Artemis and therefore dangerous to cross. Even worse, a spin of the Random Loser Generator made her have to go out with Ezekiel. Heather was horrified to find that the private dinner date had been caught on camera and sent to be aired on the television tabloid show Celebrity Manhunt, making the world think the two were a real couple. Trivia *Heather has contributed an Angelina Jolie poster to the Confession Cam decorations. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Heather has had the following results: **Partnering with Eva, Chef picked their room as his least favorite in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with DJ, Eva, Justin, and Owen, was eliminated in the second round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the winning side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Ezekiel, lost Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Beth, Cody, DJ, and Sadie, was one of the losing teams in Arena in Week 5. **Voted the individual loser of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Harold, won Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the first round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog) and sat out of Russian Roulette II & the special game in Week 9 as part of the advantage from Week 8. *Heather is a member of the Dodekatheon as Artemis, in charge of assassinating a student's personal image when called for. **She is the only Total Drama cast member in this group thus far. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Others Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students Category:Dodekatheon